Umbrellas Secrets
by Everbreed
Summary: This fic is about a inside traitor , and a new virus.
1. Default Chapter

Umbrellas secrets (chapter 1)

(Umbrella Labs HQ. ,Austria)  
The six survives are walking down the streets of the city Faulchizen in Austria.

"where the hell is the H.Q I can see all of umbrellas dam work everywhere." stated becca looking around in disgust.

"Yha I know" Barry said looking up at a flyer ,labeled umbrella,  
posted on a telephone pole.

"Yha look they have a tram car just like in Raccoon." stated Leon pointing to a crummy looking tram.

(inside security sector ,Umbrella Labs)  
Spencer sat at a desk cluttered with security monitors. he sat reclined in a big black chair, legs crossed with a arm extended to his mouth.  
He sat behind the glair of monitors, with tobacco smoke curling up,  
from his pipe, "so there here, huh then there's nothing left to do" he stated to himself as he grabbed his coat off the back of his chair,  
and fled out the back of the room.

(Inside Umbrella Labs)  
"looks like we've found a important room said Clair, coming to a large steal doors ,with a computer hook up. "Wow this wont be hard" becca said, pushing a few keys as the steal doors began to open. the six of them walked into a giant room as they searched they came to a large steal tube.  
"who or what do you think is in there" said Leon tapping on the tube.  
"will soon find out" Barry said laying down his .357 magnum on a nearby counter as he punched on a giant release button.

A rumbling suddenly filled the room as the steal tube opened, And a icy mist poured out from the now open tube. "what the fuck is that" Jill said examining the figure of what appeared to be a man. The man had a grim face with silver hair, witch reached his shoulders ,he wore a royal looking trench coat.  
Just then Spencer ran into the room bearing a M4 carbine. "no what have you done, you fools ,he wasn't ready now were all goanna die!" all of a sudden the man in the tubes eyes flew open He shivered slightly and stepped forth from his chamber. "no die" screamed Spencer, Then the M4 filled the room with rapid bangs.  
the bullets ripped holes in the tube man, but it just smiled walking forth towards Spencer, then he placed his hands on Spencer's shoulder,  
and Spencer screamed as he fell to the ground siezuring.

The man then turned toward the group of people. "who in gods name are you" screamed Leon with his trigger finger set in position on his German H&K pistol. "that's not important , what is important, is that I am what I am" smirked the mystery man. "forget this bullshit!" screamed Barry as he let several bullets from his .357 fly into this mystery mans head, Bloody giblets shot forth from his head , but the wounds quickly healed seconds after they appeared. "run screamed Barry" Barry and the others ran to the entrance of the lab they could hear the seemingly invincible foe laughing. 


	2. Final Chapter

Umbrellas Secret (Final Chapter)

The five survives ran to the exit only to find the same silver haired man from the tube standing before them ," were do you think your going he said with a smirk" "shit , what do we do now"  
screamed Jill " just then Spencer walked from around the corner with a big grin. "but you're dead"  
screamed Leon. " ha ha you fools , you really have no clue , what did you think raccoon city was all about?" said Spencer , "what are you talking about yelled Barry" "you dumb fucks, everything is our illusion raccoon city was built stone by stone by umbrella , we lured each of you to that city,  
we saw superior quality in all of you , everything was planned the mansion was filled with a virus far more superior than even the g-virus , it is known as the apocilation virus , the same virus that has blessed this silver haired man before , his name is pestilence and he is more superior than you guys,  
the death you witnessed was just a act, when you guys entered either the mansion or rpd you were infected with the Apocilation virus "said Spencer as he brushed his hair back with one hand.

"you lie screamed Barry" "ha you dint think that you've survived all our tests on your own did you?  
oh you actually did , huh don't you see your our lab rats , and nothing more but pestilence here is to replace you , but before he does let me tell you a Evan bigger secret , you know who designed the apocilation virus , well it was no other than your little friend Rebecca chambers , not even weesker knew this "smirked Spencer "what is this true becca " Jill said looking just as shocked as the others.  
"yes it is actually, I cant believe how naive you all are" Rebecca said as she walked to the side of Spencer "why becca why did you do it"asked Barry "why , isn't it obvious money, power and well money"said becca "so like you said Spencer I have half the corporation now as co owner right?"smiled Rebecca "yha well umm well talk about that later" said Spencer uneasily "no , I did what you want will talk about it now!"demanded Rebecca as she stared at him with unnatural glowing bluish white eyes

"shut up Rebecca" ordered Spencer , "you fool Spencer I created the Apocilation virus and I utilized the most perfect strand yet one far more superior than that in pestilence " she screamed as she grabbed his should lightly pushing forth sending Spencer flying back into a wall " pestilence stop her" screamed the now panicking Spencer , the tall pestilence did not even budge at the command he just simply stated "no" Rebecca crouched down next to Spencer who was cowering in the corner ,she had an evil smile and her face was covered in dark shadows except for her glowing eyes," Spencer your time is done"  
said becca with a giggle."no wait hey ill give you co ownership I swear" "to late motherfucker"  
becca said as she put a finger on either side of his neck than with a awesome display of power she pushed her fingers together snapping his neck like a twig , as she was doing this she could sense the survives trying to sneak by her , becca whipped around extending a hand at the group sending each one flying back against the wall were they were suspend unable to move , becca slowly walked over admiring the site of her former comrades suspended to a wall , she walked over to Jill in particular

and placed a hand on her cheek looking deep into her eyes "your a pig " Jill said as she spat a wad onto becas face , becca just smiled and wiped it onto her finger then sucking it off " yummy"  
laughed becca , becca placed her hand on jills jaw putting her index and thumb on either side of her jaw joints putting just enough pressure to force jills jaw open "my turn" smiled becca as she lunged her lips onto jills Rebecca could feel Jill gagging on her tong trying to push it out but becca just forced her tong in , rapidly withering about and invading jills after a moment she pulled back from Jill , " that wasn't so bad huh"asked becca "you bitch" coughed Jill as she began puking on herself , "well I thought I was a pretty good kisser" laughed becca , just then a hi class umbrella mercenary ran down the hall "Spencer we...what the hell happened to Spencer" yelled the merc "

you work for me now scowled Rebecca looking at him with radiating eyes , " uhh yes maim well we have a serous problem , weskers back and his new employer is with him , they fucked up the DC base ,  
we think there staying in some European village in the middle of nowhere ," alright ill take care of it,  
said Rebecca as she hesitated and walked over to Leon " leon I have a job for you , you my friend are a going undercover , to this village, and you will say that you work as a secret agent trying to recover the presidents kidnapped daughter ,said becca " what but the presidents daughter isn't kidnapped they wont believe it, "don't worry ill take of that" smilled Rebecca. 


End file.
